Ignorant Lives
by Asarielle
Summary: Nothing is known of Chris... not much anyway. Somehow, though, Paige has found a way to dream herself into the reality of his old life. The life of grief and darkness. And she regrets what she found...


Ignorant Lives  
  
By: Asarielle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. And you're one stupid person if you think a thirteen-year-old from Brentwood, Tennessee could own anything that makes THAT much money and STILL live in Tennesssee. No offense to fellow Tennesseans..  
  
-------------------------------------- The Dreams of Truth ----------------- --------------------------  
  
It was a dark room. The wind seemed to howl outside the windows as Paige tried to distinguish where she was. Suddenly, a light appeared in the hallway. Chris came inside the room with a candle.  
  
"Hey. What happened with the lights?"  
  
Chris didn't seem to notice her, instead walking over to the closet and taking off his shirt. He shook his disheveled hair as he looked around. What he was looking for, Paige didn't know. All she did know was that this was creeping her out.  
  
"Chris? Hellooo.." She waved her hand in front of what she could see of his face. He didn't even flinch. She then decided to experiment and slapped him, or attempted to. Her hand went right through his face. Frowning, she tried again. Nothing. It seemed that she was astral projecting herself somehow, or she was dreaming. The latter seemed more plausible.  
  
She watched as Chris walked over to the table beside his bed. A picture of Piper sat there as if the only memory of her at all. She watched as Chris plopped down on the bed and sighed, muttering unknown things under his breath. After a while, his hand inched over to where the picture lay and picked it up. The candle was now beside the bed, though Paige didn't remember seeing him put in down anywhere at all. How then had he got his shirt off? Oooh.. Chris with his shirt off. NO! Paige was sooo not interested in the hot new whitelighter. No. She wasn't. Focusing on the task at hand, she looked straight at Chris.  
  
He lay there still, looking at the picture of Piper. It was odd that he didn't have a picture of her or Phoebe. Where were they? She focused in on his mutterings as he looked the picture over.  
  
"Why'd you have to leave me? Mom, why?"  
  
Paige paused. She hadn't just heard that, had she? She watched now, more interested then before as he sat the picture on the table and smiled, wistfully as if afraid her memory would fade away into the darkness. Oddly enough, it was then that she decided to search what she could of the room. The door that he had come through turned out to not be a door at all, just an opening where the bricks had been blown out. There were pipes in the sealing, severed in half and left there to do something, what she did not know. The stench of mildew reached her nose as she looked at the walls and noticed that there were many sections where the bricks had been blown out. There was one window, however, that showed into the darkness. Most likely, that was the world.  
  
It occurred to Paige that this was not her world. There were no crickets, nor any other sounds outside of the apertures in the room. No Charmed Ones running around the house at obscene hours. Where was she?  
  
His world.  
  
The thought seemingly occurred to her out of nowhere. His world? What did that? Oh.  
  
His world. The one without families. The one of darkness. The one where she and Phoebe didn't live past that day when the Titans.. No. Not possible. She couldn't see into his past. It was impossible. Only Phoebe could, and she never got a reading with Chris.  
  
Wait.  
  
Hold that thought. Why didn't she get a reading with Chris? She should have! Was Chris doing something, withholding some information? Was Chris. evil? No. he helped her. Helped them all.  
  
Well if not evil, then what is he?  
  
Silence filled the air as Paige once again looked over to where Chris lay, tears streaming down his face. This Chris couldn't be evil. He just looked. lost.  
  
Paige walked over to the bed and sat on it, surprised that she could do so. Looking at the picture of Piper, she found that it was the one they had taken a few days after the baby was born. She looked so at peace. Paige's eyes traveled to the other things on the desk. The candle was beginning to burn low, but before it blew out, Paige got a last look at the wallet on the desk. Chris's picture was on it. but it said. Wyatt.  
  
No. She was reading it wrong. It couldn't.. it wasn't possible. no. No way.  
  
But yes.  
  
It said Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt Halliwell.  
  
And then she knew no more.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Any suggestions on anything? Anything at all? I need to know if I should continue. 


End file.
